How I Met Your Mother
by Nikida-san
Summary: Adella Wayne is your normal rich teenage but lately since her mothers death all she's been thinking about is the story that brought her father and mother together. After having it bother her for sometime she ask her father about it who is happy to share the touching yet strange story of how Kara Lambert and Bruce Wayne met. Everything goes to DC except my characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate school so much why does it even exist?" Thomas yelled as we drove back to the mansion. I was so close to killing him but I knew dad would have a fit if I did. "Look just shut up we're almost home any way's and Damian don't even think about saying anything smart." I said glaring at him through the mirror. He frowned and looked out the window.

Ever since mom had died things have been hard on everyone, we all miss her even Damian and he's not even her son. She treated him like he was here's and at first he hated her with a burning passion which contributed to Thomas's dislike for Damian but after a while he started to warm up to her when he realized she wasn't going anywhere and even called her mom once. I've never see mom so happy before.

We finally made it home without the boys yelling down each other's throats. The boys ran inside and I made my way to the library to start on my homework so I could start dinner before dad came home. Unfortunately he got home as soon as I finished.

"Hey, dad why are you home so early?" I asked as he walked by the room. He peaked his head in and gave me a small smile. "The meeting was cancelled so I decided to come home, if you need me I'll be in the Cave." I nodded and he gave me another smile before disappearing around the corner.

Having Batman as your father was great but there was never a lot of time that he could spend with him, unless you pulled on you vigilante outfit and helped him out on patrol. "Hey Adella, has mom ever told you about the time her and dad met?" Thomas asked walking into to the room with Damian on his tail. "No, but I always wondered how they even go together though. You know what how about we head down there right now and ask him." I got up and we made our way to the Bat-Cave.

"What's going on did I forget someone's birthday because I know Thomas is the next birthday coming up in 2 months." He said frowning at us. "No you did forget we just have a question for you and seeing how you have time before you and the boys go on patrol we want to know how you and mom met and fell in love." I asked pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Are you sure the boys what to know all of that, because I don't even know if I want to tell you any of this?" He said glancing at Thomas and Damian who were fighting over the last chair. "Well they're just interested on how you met but I want to know everything." I gave him a large smile as he shut down the computer.

"Alright but I hope you know it's a very long story so brace yourself cause you're going to be sitting here for some time." I nodded and he sighed. "Well you know your mother isn't from America so I can't really tell you much at that time but I know she did come to Gotham when she was 20, I was 21 at the time and just started wearing the mask.

* * *

~Kara POV

Gotham City, one of the most crime ridden cities and I decide to live here, what am I thinking? I walked up to my new apartment, I'd be rooming with someone seeing how I didn't have a job and I really couldn't afford anything. I spent all my time and money attending college in France so I could get a good job when I came here.

I opened to door to see a very beautiful woman lounging on the couch, in a very messing looking living room, there were things everywhere. This wasn't going to fly with me, I was a very clean person and I didn't living in filth.

"Oh you must be my roommate, I'm Mariah sorry about the mess it usually never gets messy, I've just been really busy." She said flashing me a smile. I gave her a small smile and offered her my hand to shake which she gladly took. "I'm Kara it's nice to meet you." I said walking into the room. "Your room is at the end of the hall." I nodded and made my way into the room, running into a few cats.

At least the room was nice and clean, I began unpacking my things until a tall building caught my eye. Wayne Enterprises, my one way ticket to a great career. I grabbed my wallet and told Mariah I was going out for a bit and left.

* * *

~Bruce POV

Another one of these boring meeting I had to go to, they were really starting to wear be down, and here I thought being Batman was stressful. I walked out of the Wayne Enterprises building and right into something, or someone.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." I looked down at the dark haired beauty standing in front of me. I usually didn't really pay much attention to anyone but she was absolutely gorgeous. She had a light French accent, long orange locks pulled up in a ponytail, giant chocolate brown eyes and a sprinkle of freckles that ran across her face.

"Don't worry about it, Bruce Wayne." I said giving her my trademark smile and kissing her hand. "I'm Kara Furino it's nice to meet you I was just coming in to ask if you were hiring. I just moved here from France." She said slightly pulling her hand from mine.

"Well you're in luck, if you have a copy of your resume I would love to check it and I'll get back to you on it perhaps over dinner tonight if you're not doing anything." I said as my smile grew. Her cheeks turned a rosy pick color and she looked down at her pedicured feet.

"That sounds nice but I don't really see how that was appropriate, I have heard about you Mr. Wayne and as forward as this might be I didn't come here to be a floosy I came her for work, here's my Resume and I hope you have a good day." With that she continued walking leaving me stunned. No woman I have ever met had the said anything like that to me. I looked down at her Resume and again she left me blown away. The things she had already accomplished were absolutely incredible, and she was only 20. Working with her is going to be a trip.

* * *

~Kara POV

That bastard, he really had the nerve to just pull a move on me just like that. Just because he was rich and handsome doesn't mean that woman he met wanted him. I continued walking until once again I found myself on the ground from running into someone. "Oh man I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I yelled looking up at the man I had just run into. "Oh it is my apologies I didn't see you coming." The man said helping me up and walking away. Alright I guess.

I spent the whole day checking out the city and let me tell you, time really does get away from you if you're not paying attention. I was in one hell of a dilemma, because it was after 10 and I had no idea where I was.

"Hey cutie, didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad to be out after dark by yourself?" A strangely large man said walking up to me. I frowned at him as I saw four others walk out of an ally way holding weapons. "Look it's my first day in the city and all I want to do is go back to my apartment so can we not do this?" I said scowling at all the men.

"Oh, this kitty as claws, let's see how sharp they are." He said rushing towards me. I quickly moved out of the way and took him out leaving his goons paralyzed. "If you're going to fight me them hurry up." I said.

One them took off running but the others came at me full force. Before I could do anything a shadow cast over me and the three of them were on the ground knocked out. A dark figure landed in front of me, he was dressed in all black and was wearing a cape. He turned around to look at me and froze. It was the Gotham's greatest hero, the Dark Knight, Batman.

"You shouldn't be walking around alone at night, that's when all of Gotham's crazy thugs come out and attack the innocent." He said walking away. "Ok, thank you for saving me but I didn't need to be saved. I actually need to know where the Bristol is I live in the apartments right on the outside of Bristol." I said looking up at him. He nodded as a large strange looking car pulled up beside us.

"I understand that you just saved my life but I refuse to get into that strange contraption with a man wearing tights." I said putting my hands on my hips. "You don't have to get in." He said throwing me over his shoulder and tossing me in the back of the vehicle. Wow, what a great hero the Batman is tossing a woman in the back of his car, very charming of him. He jumped into the vehicle and took off toward the apartment at least I was hoping he was.

"So, Batman have you ever thought that this was kidnapping?" I said looking at all of the bottom and gadgets he had. "You asked for my help and now I'm helping you so don't complain" He said looking at me through the mirror. I sighed and leaned back until we made it to my apartment complex. "Thank you very much, have a nice night." I said walking up to my room.

The door flew open before I could even get my keys out and a wide eyed Mariah stood in the doorway. "Batman just dropped you off, you know the Batman?" She said grabbing my arm. The house was spotless and smelled like pine-sol and bleach meaning she knows how to clean. I like that. "I was being attack by some thugs, I had everything under control then he came and took the rest of them out. I asked him where the apartments were and he offe… kidnapped me and brought me home." I said walking to my room and tossing my things on the bed.

"Wow, I wish I was saved by Batman, I his biggest fan." She said dreamily staring into space. I gave her a smile and pushed her out of my room closing the door. Time to take a shower and head off to bed, if I didn't get the job at Wayne Enterprises then I was stuck looking for work.

* * *

"So your telling me that mom was an angry little lady when she first moved to Gotham?" Thomas asked pushing Damian out of the chair and sitting down. "Not really she just didn't like to take crap from anyone, that's what I loved about her." I smiled thinking about my happy-go-lucky mother telling Bruce Wayne off. I had never seen her angry before and I'm kind of happy that I never have, because when I think of her all I think about was how happy she was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Thomas smiling down at me with a bloody nose.

"Ew, get off, go clean your face and make sure you bring a rag and clean up your bloody mess you left on the ground." I yelled pushing him off of me. Both he and Damian broke out in a fit of laughter at my obvious disgust. "You should have seen your face when he was dripping on you just now." Damian yelled, falling on the floor.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Alfred said as he exited the Bat-Cave. "We'll finish the story later alright?" Dad kissed my forehead and we all made our way to the kitchen to get ready for dinner that i was so looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was school?" Dad said looking around at all of us. "I hate school with a burning passion I don't even know why you have me going I don't need school I'm too smart to be there." Thomas said taking a bite out of his steak.

"You know ever since I moved here I've had to go to this awful school no one even talks to me all they just make fun of me and try to get me in trouble." Damien said playing with the food in his plate.

"What about that girl in art class she always turns red when you walk into the room and look at her. Maybe she likes you." Thomas began elbowing Damian and earned a punch in his side. "Aww Damian she likes you, maybe you should try talking to her or you can invite her over to the mansion." I said giving him a large smile.

"No she's so strange all she ever does is stay in the corner and do whatever strange people do. I mean really if you like me just say something I wounldn't really care but at least you have the nerve to say it." Thomas nodded and dad and I sighed.

"Alright dad, seeing how we're all out of random things to talk about can you continue your story about mom?" I asked smiling at him. He looked over at the boys who were playing with their food and arguing and nodded.

"You are one persistent little girl you know that?" I nodded and he sighed putting down his fork and wiping his face.

* * *

~Kara POV

I have been looking for a job all day and I can't see to find anyone who is hiring, not even Wayne Enterprises called me back not that I expected them too. Man, I just want to get a job so I can get some money. My phone vibrating pulled me out of my thoughts.

"**This is Kara how may I help you?"  
"Hello, Miss. Lambert this is Lucius Fox I'm calling to tell you that your application has been accepted to Wayne Enterprises."  
"That's wonderful, I didn't think I was going to get the job, thank you so much. When do I start?"  
"Tomorrow morning at 7 am, Mr. Wayne himself wants to be the one to show you to your office you will be working in the Applied Science division."  
"Thank you so much Mr. Fox I won't let you down."  
"I hope not, have a nice day Miss. Lambert."  
"You too."**

I ran to the closest store I could find and picked out like 12 different suits that I could wear my first two weeks at work. After buying all my accessories and shoes I made my way back to the apartment but was interrupted by a man pointing a gun at a group of small children. I did the only logical thing I could. Tossed my heal in his head knocking him over. I ran to him kicking the gun out of his hand and holding him down as the kids ran off.

"Hey, lady you're so lucky I can't get right now or I would tear you to shreds." The man said squirming under me. "Well you must be really weak because I don't weigh that much." I said pushing his face into the ground. I looked up and saw a cop running toward me holding up a readied gun.

"Thank you Miss, I'll take it from here." He said as I got off of the man. He was carried away and the craziest thought popped in my head and I knew I was probably going to die but hey what's life without risk.

When I made it to the Mariah was on the couch watching the new. "Mariah you said you worked at Wayne Enterprises right?" I asked standing in front of the TV. "Yeah why?" I sighed and turned the TV off.

"I need you to help me I'm going to become a mask vigilante because obviously Batman goes out and takes care of the bigger crimes and saves the petty little crimes last. Not that I'm not thankful that he is helping this horrid city. While he's taking care of dangerous people I'll take care of the innocent lives that he misses." I said giving her a large pleading smile.

"I'm so in, all we have to do is get some equipment and order some clothes online and we'll have you running around now we just have to find a name for you." She said looking me over. "First off we have to do something about your red hair it's fiery so I'm not sure you could hide out in shadows like that. You have nice legs so we're going to have to work with some sort of stretchy tights, it'll make you look sexy. Oh and some knee high boots I am loving this so much, I think your color should be red just like your hair. You can be called Red Devil or make it sound better Red Diablo. Ooo, I'm going to start ordering your outfit right now I know you're going to like it." She yelled disappearing in her room and returning with her laptop.

Oh man, I've created a monster.

* * *

~Bruce POV

Kara Lambert I've been thinking about her since we ran into each other and I just couldn't figure out why. So far there weren't many crimes happening in the city and it was strangely quiet, a little too quiet. I continued driving around until I saw an old couple being robbed. I easily took out the man and headed out again.

The rest of the night was quiet but one thing that I couldn't get off my mind was Kara, she was starting work tomorrow and I couldn't be any happier. "Master Bruce I believe that Miss. Lambert is what you say a real catch. She was on the news for helping out a group of children." Alfred said walking up to me with a cut of tea.

"If another vigilant comes out of the blue I know who it is, she obviously came here to do something. I don't know if it's to find out who Batman is or if she's going to try and stop some of the crime. Something just hit me." I said taking a sit of the warm tea. "And what would that be sir?" I glanced over at Alfred and gave him a small smile. "I think I have a crush."

* * *

"Hold on, father are you saying you have a sense of humor?" Thomas asked with a large smirk on his face. "Who said I didn't have a sense of humor." He shrugged and looked over at Damian who was playing with the food in his plate. "Well I just figured seeing how you never make any jokes…" "Just shut up Thomas, dad can you finish the story please." I said pushing the empty plate away from me.

"Adella don't you have school tomorrow?" I nodded and gave him the best puppy eyes face I could. "I'll continue more tomorrow we have to go on patrol tonight and we're leaving a bit early, I have something I have to do." I sighed and got up and made my way to the Cave. I wonder what Barbara is doing? I changed into my outfit and jumped on my motorcycle. "I don't think your father would approve of you leaving without telling him." I turned around to see Alfred.

"Alfred I'll be fine and go ahead and put a tracker on me I really don't care, I'm just going to go see Barbara." I said starting up my bike and riding out.


End file.
